


Happy for You

by thatgayshipper



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 05:34:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13357578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgayshipper/pseuds/thatgayshipper
Summary: Heartbreak is something we all go through. The thing is..This one has a happy ending.





	Happy for You

He broke up with me, and I didn't know how to get over that. I was too young.

 _He_ broke up with me, and I didn't get over that for the longest time. Though his face still haunts me, his eyes won't look in my direction. He's ashamed of what I've become thanks to _him_.

 **She** broke up with me, and I couldn't get over it for the life of me.

I broke up with ~~him~~ , and I still don't think I'm over it. What he did is not something one can get over, and what I did was heartless and bad too.

It's okay though.

 **She** and I are still close. We talk about the little things until it's the big things, and we shed tears of happiness or sadness together at times. And you know what? **She** is the best person I've ever met. So maybe there will be other **She** s, and maybe there will be some **He** s. All I know is I want to be happy, and I want **her** to be happy. She WILL be happy without me by her side, and, goddamn it, I can be happy without her by mine.


End file.
